Jeremy Sanders
by Mai Pille
Summary: Jeremy Sanders, desesperadamente apaixonado pela mulher mais linda da face terra, resolve a surpreender com uma visita e um pedido especial.


* * *

**Jeremy Sanders**

_Por Mai Pille_

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry e Hermione **não** me pertencem, bem como os outros personagens da série Harry Potter. Eles são criações da fabulosa (ou talvez não tão fabulosa assim) JK Rowling, embora eu esteja realmente tentada em pedir Draco Malfoy como presente de aniversário.

Shipper: Harry e Hermione.

Gênero: Comédia Romântica.

Nota: Dedico esta fic a Luma Black, com toda sua infinita paciência e sinceridade para comigo. 

Status: Completa One Shot

Sinopse: Jeremy Sanders, desesperadamente apaixonado pela mulher mais linda da face terra, resolve surpreendê-la com uma visita e um pedido especial. 

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

Eu parei diante a porta dela levando um esplendido buquê de lírios e um grande sorriso estampado no rosto. Eu mal poderia esperar por esse momento, eu havia o mentalizado durante a vida inteira.

Minhas mãos, trêmulas, seguravam o buquê com insegurança quando ouvi passos vindos de dentro da casa.

Ela estava a caminho.

Aquele era o momento pelo qual todo homem espera, um momento singularmente especial e marcante, e não era diferente para mim. Eu estava tão feliz que poderia dançar, e quando ela abriu a porta eu soube o porquê.

Eu iria pedir em casamento a mulher mais linda da face da terra.

Ela tinha os cabelos mais encantadores que eu já havia visto. Eram cachos da cor do chocolate, que desciam como uma cascata pelos seus ombros finos e delicados. O rosto dela era perfeitamente simétrico em formato de coração, com o queixo levemente arredondado e fino, o nariz delineado e um sorriso de capa de revista.

Já seria bom o suficiente se ela não possuísse um interior ainda mais belo.

Uma voz suave, uma inteligência brilhante, uma gentileza encantadora e a delicadeza de seda a tornavam ainda mais maravilhosamente perfeita.

Eu jamais consegui enxergar um único defeito naquela mulher, por mais que tentasse. Ela parecia ser feita sob encomenda e medida, como se falhas não existissem e a palavra _"defeito" _diante dela parecia soar definitivamente absurda.

Ela era tudo o que eu poderia querer, e eu iria a pedir em casamento naquela noite.

Hermione sorriu graciosamente para mim e empurrou a porta para que eu entrasse. Ela vestia um suéter branco e uma saia de lã, e parecia absolutamente confortável naqueles trajes. Seus cabelos, sempre tão graciosos na minha visão, presos em um coque desajeitado no topo de sua cabeça e ela havia colocado alguns fios atrás da orelha, o que a deixava irresistivelmente mais bela.

Eu suspirei encantado.

Tudo sairia perfeito, como eu havia planejado durante toda a semana. Não haveria erros, eu entregaria a ela os lírios e ela sorriria agradecida, eu beijaria seus lábios e entraria em sua casa. Então, nós jantaríamos, eu a pediria e seria o momento mais feliz de nossas vidas. Simples, prático e fácil de lembrar.

- Olá, Jeremy! - sua voz suave chegou até meus ouvidos como uma melodia - Por que não me avisou que viria?

Eu estendi o buquê de flores para ela e sorri. - Quis fazer-lhe uma surpresa, amor.

Ela agradeceu e convidou-me para entrar. Eu o fiz.

Sentia-me um pouco enfermo com a perspectiva do pedido que lhe faria, e ao mesmo tempo sentia-me incrivelmente eufórico. Casar-me com uma mulher como ela era foi o que eu sempre desejei.

O casamento era um passo muito importante na vida de um homem, e só deveria ser tomado com absoluta certeza de que encontrara a mulher com quem gostaria de passar a vida inteira. E eu havia a encontrado, e o momento era aquele. Ou ao menos eu pensava que era até por os pés dentro da sala de estar e vislumbrar, com terror, a única coisa que poderia fazer todos os meus planos felizes desandarem.

Sentado no sofá com os pés apoiado na mesinha de vidro no centro e os braços cruzados em escandalosa petulância, lá estava a _coisa _de quase dois metros de altura e olhos irritantemente verdes, com um sorrisinho zombeteiro nos lábios.

- Boa noite, Potter. - eu o cumprimentei da maneira mais educada possível. Sinceramente, eu não fazia idéia de como eu era capaz de suportá-lo. Talvez fosse por Hermione, e por ela eu faria tudo.

Harry Potter era genioso, de personalidade forte e irritante, dono de uma presunção inimaginável. Eu, francamente, não poderia imaginar o que minha doce Hermione via de bom em Harry Potter, mas o fato era que eu jamais ousaria dizer isso a ela. Dono de uma arrogância suprema, ele não desgrudava de minha futura noiva nenhum minuto sequer do dia, para minha profunda chateação.

Hermione já me explicara incontáveis vezes que Harry era _apenas um bom amigo, _e por mais que eu acreditasse e confiasse cegamente nela, Harry Potter me despertava muita desconfiança, em todos os aspectos possíveis e imagináveis.

- Certamente uma boa noite, Sanders. - ele respondeu, sua voz grave soando incomoda para meus ouvidos.

Hermione fora e voltara rapidamente, levando o buquê de flores até um vaso de vidro e agora ela sorria nervosamente.

- Harry eu estávamos trabalhando um pouco. - ela disse, parecendo um pouco embaraçada. Eu arquei as sobrancelhas e olhei para onde a _coisa _desprezível se encontrava. No chão, havia dois ou três pedaços de pergaminhos, um pote de sorvete e almofadas desarrumadas e ele, que sorria quase que divertidamente para mim.

Eu tratei de controlar meus impulsos assassinos naquele momento, e tudo o que eu visualizava em minha mente era a cabeça de Harry Potter sendo esmagada. Pelo menos na minha imaginação, levando-se em consideração que eu tinha conhecimento de que aquele fora quem derrotara você-sabe-quem, que salvara o mundo bruxo incontáveis vezes e que era, se não bastasse, o protegido de minha futura noiva.

Portanto, se um dia eu pensasse em cometer suicídio, mexeria com Harry Potter.

Hermione certamente se encarregaria de acabar comigo, por mais doloroso que fosse admitir.

Eu sentia que Harry Potter significava perigo constante. Sempre que ele estava presente, o que costumava ser freqüente, minha atenção para com minha amada era redobrada, meus carinhos mais extravagantes e minha admiração transparente. Vigília constante, era o que eu vinha fazendo toda a vez em que ele estava por perto. Sentia-me ameaçado, como se ele fosse pegar minha preciosa Hermione e roubá-la. E agora ali estava ele, parado diante a mim, empatando o momento mais feliz de nossas vidas.

- Harry e eu ainda não comemos, você poderia ficar e nós comeríamos juntos, o que acha? - indagou Hermione, e Potter se levantou do sofá e caminhou até nós. Ele vinha praticamente gingando ao nosso encontro, e ao perceber que Hermione o observava como se estivesse enfeitiçada, eu tive que controlar outro impulso assassino e suicida.

- Acho ótimo!

Eu não iria deixar aquela coisa morena e extravagantemente forte estragar com o dia mais feliz de nossas vidas, de modo algum. Eu iria pedir Hermione Granger em casamento, e iria ser naquela noite.

Ela sorriu novamente e ordenou qualquer coisa para a criada de uma maneira suave, eu me sentei do lado o oposto do sofá onde Harry Potter estava, e observei a contragosto quando ela se sentou ao lado dele.

- Então... - disse ele - A que devemos sua presença inesperada nesta noite, Sanders?

_Desde quando um namorado precisaria de motivos ou aviso prévio para visitar a namorada? _- Eu ponderei - _Desde quando ela possuísse Harry Potter como seu melhor amigo. _

Eu suspirei. Se eu pretendia me casar com Hermione Granger, precisaria suportar tudo o que ela acarretava, e Harry Potter já estava incluído no pacote.

Demorou menos de quinze minutos para a criada servir o jantar, e nós nos sentamos à mesa. Eu estava me perguntando quando Harry Potter pretendia ir embora e nos deixar a sós, afinal, eu tinha um pedido importante a fazer. Foi quando eu fitei o elegante relógio na parede da sala de estar que conclui que o pedido seria feito ali mesmo.

E que mal havia, afinal?

Apenas o de Harry Potter saborear a amargura de eu estar noivando Hermione Granger.

Eu demorei alguns minutos até repassar o que deveria falar naquele momento e tudo o que eu deveria fazer. Eu estava começando a tremer novamente, mas não repreendi a mim mesmo desta vez. Eu precisava me concentrar e reunir toda a coragem que eu possuía e até mesmo a que eu não possuía.

Aquele seria o momento mais feliz das nossas vidas.

Eu puxei uma quantidade absurda de ar e fechei os olhos.

- Este é o momento perfeito para revelar meu verdadeiro objetivo em estar aqui, nesta noite.

Harry Potter me olhou com interesse, enquanto Hermione bebericava a taça de vinho graciosamente. Ela voltou seus olhos cor de mel para mim, e eu senti meu mundo se iluminar, mais uma vez. Eu, com absoluta certeza, estava perdidamente apaixonado por aquela bela morena.

- Conte-nos, então. - Harry Potter disse com rispidez, e eu quase não pude evitar sorrir. Ele se tornaria ainda mais ríspido quando eu a pedisse em casamento, e aquilo não poderia me deixar mais satisfeito.

- Não é algo que eu necessite contar, mas sim pedir. - eu disse e me levantei elegantemente. Dirigi-me até onde Hermione estava sentada e estendi minha mão.

Ela refletiu por uns momentos, olhando para minha mão estendida como se ponderasse sobre algo e por fim, ela a aceitou.

Eu fitei aqueles olhos encantadores mais uma vez, como que para ter certeza de que era ela mesmo com quem eu gostaria de passar o resto da minha vida, e não me restou dúvidas.

Respirando fundo, eu me ajoelhei diante a ela, e no momento em que minha mão livre foi de encontro ao meu bolso, Harry Potter pulou da cadeira.

Eu lancei um olhar furtivo a ele, que se encontrava sentado, com a respiração irregular e com os olhos verdes estranhamente arregalados, já adivinhando o que viria a seguir.

- Hermione Jane Granger... - eu comecei, fitando-a novamente. Hermione possuía um sorriso incerto nos lábios, mas eu atribui isto ao fato de ela estar realizando que aquele, definitivamente, seria o momento mais feliz de nossas vidas. Eu abri a caixinha e o solitário que havia dentro dela reluziu.

Hermione não era o tipo de mulher que se importava com aquele tipo de coisa, mas ela merecia o melhor.

E o melhor era aquele grande diamante, que representaria todo o nosso amor.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas de que você é a mulher da minha vida. A mulher com a qual todo o homem sonha e aspira ter, e eu já a encontrei. Gostaria que soubesse o quanto a prezo e a amo, o quanto eu gostaria que você ficasse ao meu lado durante todo o sempre.

Eu a ouvi suspirar profundamente.

As palavras que eu pronunciei a seguir tiveram o mesmo impacto que uma bomba.

- Você aceita se casar comigo, Hermione?

Ela me olhava estranhamente. Os olhos dela estavam vazios e perdidos, como se estivessem me olhando mas não me enxergando realmente. Como se sua mente estivesse longe dali, como se seu pensamento não estivesse presto àquele momento, e Deus sabia o quanto eu estava certo.

Eu estranhei. Esta era a parte em que ela me agarraria pelo colarinho, me beijaria fervorosamente e aceitaria o meu pedido.

Olhei, de soslaio, um Harry Potter de pé e com a face curiosamente branca, como uma folha de papel.

- E-Eu...

Eu voltei a fitá-la, com um sorriso gigantesco. Ela estava rubra, e me olhava perdidamente. Eu estava começando a desconfiar de que o plano estava fugindo do esperado.

- E-Eu... Jeremy... E-Eu...

Observei-a esperançosamente.

- Eu não sei.

Eu abaixei minha mão vagarosamente e me levantei, atordoado. Harry Potter havia se jogado em uma cadeira qualquer e parecia voltar a respirar.

- Desculpe-me, Jerry, mas está é uma decisão muito importante, e-eu... eu preciso pensar melhor...

- Tudo bem. - eu sussurrei, desapontado. O momento perfeito estava perdido, e eu estava me sentindo subitamente tolo.

- Eu... eu o procuro semana que vem, está bem? - disse ela, com sua voz doce e decidida. Eu não poderia contestar, de todo o modo.

- Certo.

Eu sentia que precisava sair de lá, contudo, eu também sentia que Hermione corresponderia às minhas expectativas e correria para meus braços mais cedo do que ela dissera.

- Eu já vou indo, então.

Ela assentiu, sorrindo pesarosamente, e me acompanhou até a porta. Ela a abriu, e eu caminhei para fora, pensando que eu havia imaginado que só passaria por ela na manhã seguinte, depois de um tórrida noite de amor.

Hermione depositou um casto beijo em meus lábios e fechou a porta atrás de mim vagarosa e letalmente. Eu não conseguia me mover, e permaneci parado diante ao número 1006 durante vários minutos, absorto em meus pensamentos felizes e planos futuros que, certamente, atrasariam uma semana.

Eu apenas acordei de meus devaneios ao ouvir, inesperadamente, a voz de Harry Potter vinda de dentro do apartamento.

- Por um momento eu pensei que você aceitaria. Faltou-me o ar nos pulmões!

- Você ficou maluco? - eu a ouvi dizer, com absoluto terror. Ela possuía um tom de voz que eu jamais a vi usar. Doce e sensual, decidido e sereno. - Eu jamais o faria. Pertenço a você, agora venha cá e deixe-me provar.

E o que se sucedeu foi um mistério para mim. Houve apenas silêncio, e foi então, com o coração despedaçado, que eu tive a certeza de que a mulher mais perfeita da face da terra, aquela que todos os homens sonham e aspiram ter, não me pertencia e nem nunca pertencera.

A dona da voz suave, da inteligência brilhante, da gentileza encantadora e da delicadeza de seda sempre fora de Harry Potter, e não haveria nada nem ninguém que pudesse modificar isso.

Eu soube, a partir daquele momento, que Harry Potter, com toda a sua arrogância e prepotência, havia tomado não só o coração da mulher-sem-defeitos, mas também sua mente, seu corpo e sua alma.

Sorrindo tristemente, eu sai da frente da porta dela decidido a rachar minha testa, comprar óculos redondos e desenvolver minha arrogância.

* * *

**N/A)** - Eu escrevi essa short fic ontem, e não pretendia postá-la tão cedo. Contudo, aqui está ela, postada por mim sob livre e espontânea pressão devido a Luma Black. E é por esses e outros motivos de força maior, que eu dedico essa short a ela, minha lanterinha! 

Eu espero que vocês gostem do pobre Jeremy Sanders, pessoalmente, eu o achei pateticamente fofo.

Desculpem por qualquer erro, beijão!


End file.
